The Wedding
by xliquidxpainx
Summary: Bella is preparing for her wedding... but will it turn out alright? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Edward's POV**

I hated to have Bella spend the day before our wedding with dogs. It bothered me to no end. But, I suppose she didn't like being away from him for so long. I knew that now.

As she walked in the door, I squished her in a hug, and then a quick peck on the cheek. And then I realized why she didn't react that quickly: she was nearly dead on her feet.

I scooped her up and flew up the stairs. Then I dumped her on the bed.

"Edward..." she trailed off sweetly.

"I'm here. Just go to sleep, love," I said as softly and soothingly as I could.

"Mmmm... 'kay," she said... and then she was asleep.

**Bella's POV**

The next morning I woke up... and I couldn't believe it. I was getting married today. I had to wear a hideous white dress and walk down the isle on a carpet that would probably make me trip and do a face plant, with no help from the high-heeled shoes at all...

I shuddered, thinking of the humiliation of the next few hours. Emmett would no doubt make fun and Alice would no doubt cheer and make a fool out of me by making me try on the dress, and Edward would no doubt... Well, what would Edward do? I didn't know.

I rubbed my eyes sleepily before opening them. When I did, I was looking into large, excited golden eyes that seemed to sparkle. I guess he was just that excited.

"Morning, sleepy. Are you ready to get -"

"Don't say it!" I interrupted rudely. His expression fell just a little bit, then picked up with double the excitement. "I do not want to hear about how I'm getting... _married_ today. Nope!"

Then Alice rushed into the room, and I knew I was in for it. She had a guilty-yet-I-have-something-planned look. I was terrified at once.

"Oh, no. What are you going to make me do?" I asked suspiciously.

"We are going to get you ready for your wedding, silly. Ahh! I'm so excited! Okay, first, we have to put your dress on, make sure it's exactly the right size, and if not, we can do a little clipping and sewing, it won't take long..." She rambled on while towing me to her and Jasper's huge room.

"Ugh..." I groaned. She had decorated it for the 'occasion.' There were flowers everywhere, and ribbons, and a small platform in the middle of the room covered with flowers and fancy stuff. I assumed I was going to stand on there for her inspection.

Edward waltzed into the room with unconscience grace and came to stand by my side. Alice didn't seem to notice until she turned around. "Gah!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing in here?! _**OUT**_!"

Alice had strict rules about never seeing the dress till the day of. Even though Edward had already seen the dress in her head, I suppose it is different in real life...

Edward skipped out of the room, happy as Santa on Christmas Day. _Hmph_, I thought as I narrowed my eyes after him. He was just doing that to make me mad. Nothing could spoil his mood today. Nothing.

As soon as Edward _clicked_ the door behind him, Alice rushed out of her closet with an armful of white fishnet, white silk fabric, and a soft-looking veil that probably went with the dress. It was all jumbled together in her arms until she dumped it onto the couch, staightening it out until it looked like a dress again. And it was going to look absolutely _horrible_ on me. She brought out the shoes that went with it, too. They were mega high-heeled with ribbons that snaked up my legs. I didn't get the point - nobody was going to see them anyways.

"So? What do you think?" Alice asked me excitedly. There were many things I wanted to say - some not nice at _all_. But, then again, the ensemble did look pretty. Well, probably not on _me_, but maybe on a model or a fashion commercial.

"It's..." I waited for added suspense. Alice bit her lip in anxiety. "... perfect." She exhaled in a loud _huff_.

"Thank you, Bella! You're the best. I'll owe you for a dec- I mean, a century!"

I smiled at her. After all, what's the worst that could happen? "Yeah, you _will_," I said anyway. She smiled back.

"Come on, let's try it on!" she said excitedly, and as I groaned, she held up the dress and told me to go in the - _huge_ - bathroom and change.

**Edward's POV**

_Ugh_! I thought. How was I ever going to get through this? Alice was making me get out of the room. I was not to see Bella until tonight. I was getting _married_ tonight. All of my family was going to be there, and I was getting married to the girl of my dreams. I was a nervous wreck. I was ready to break something. My stomach had been tying itself in knots all morning. How was I ever going to get through the rest of the day without my Bella? And, plus, I wouldn't even get to see her until she was walking down the isle, and me smiling idiotically.

How was I ever going to get through this?

I decided I'd better go hunting before the wedding. Even though it was quite gruesome, I'll admit, I didn't want to ruin the wedding by massacring a whole room - or tent - full of people. I was just happy we were getting married outdoors, so other scents could mix in and hopefully distract me from all the human blood.

"Jasper?" I asked in a conversational tone. It wasn't too soft, it wasn't too loud. But he would hear. He was by my side in half a second.

"Yes?" he asked, already guessing what was on my mind.

"Do you want to go hunt before tonight?" I asked him, reading his mind to get the answer: _Sure, why not?_

"Good. I'll go pack up. We can't be gone long, so I was thinking somewhere in northern Oregon. That should keep us busy long enough, right?"

_Yes, it should. But we definitely can't be gone too long. Alice would have my butt._

I smiled. "Yes, I know. Come on," I said, ascending the stairs to my - and Bella's - room.

"Edward?" I heard from Alice's room. It was Bella's human, but melodic and recognizable, voice.

"Yes, Bells?" I replied.

"Are you going hunting?" she asked. Then I heard an, "Ouch! Watch where you point that! It hurts us humans, you know!" I almost giggled. I would have if it had been anyone else possibly getting hurt.

"Yeah. I figured I'd rather be safe than sorry," I said, careful not to listen or see the scene that was playing through Alice's head. It would ruin the surprise.

"Okay. Have fun!" she exclaimed. I knew she didn't really mean it. It made her almost as anxious to be away from me as I was to be far from her. It was a good thing, though. I don't think I could live without her, but if she didn't want me...

"Come on, Edward. Let's _go_. We don't want to catch rush hour," Jasper joked. I laughed lightly, prancing into the room, all the knots in my stomach gone until I realized they were - and the reason for them - and they came back again. This time, it wasn't just my stomach. Man, if only I were human. Then I could take a hot shower and try to get all these freaking shoulder knots out. They were killing me. Ha ha. That was a joke. Come on, people!

**Bella's POV**

Edward was leaving. I tried not to concentrate on _that_. I would concentrate on the wedding. Yeah. Oh, no! That was just more stressful than the last thing. I could concentrate on... umm... Jake? No! Ugh. What was I going to do about him? No, you know what? I wasn't going to think of anything, _anything_ except how beautiful I looked in my dress. After all, it was amazing. And I looked really good. It showed every little curve, some I didn't know I had. It was perfect.

"Bella? Bella!" Alice snapped me out of my thinking process.

"Huh? Yeah," I said, befuddled.

"Could ya turn this way... _please_?" she asked me. I imagined she'd be getting a little annoyed with me. I was being more difficult than she probably thought possible for a human. Ugh. How was I ever going to pull today off?

**AN: Hey, guys. Thanks for reading. R&R please! I know you're all going to say it's horrible, but be a little nice, okay? It's only my second story.**

**P.S.: TWILIGHT IS THE BEST BOOK _EVER_!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

I hated to have Bella spend the day before our wedding with dogs. It bothered me to no end. But, I suppose she didn't like being away from him for so long. I knew that now.

As she walked in the door, I squished her in a hug, and then a quick peck on the cheek. And then I realized why she didn't react that quickly: she was nearly dead on her feet.

I scooped her up and flew up the stairs. Then I dumped her on the bed.

"Edward..." she trailed off sweetly.

"I'm here. Just go to sleep, love," I said as softly and soothingly as I could.

"Mmmm... 'kay," she said... and then she was asleep.

**Bella's POV**

The next morning I woke up... and I couldn't believe it. I was getting married today. I had to wear a hideous white dress and walk down the isle on a carpet that would probably make me trip and do a face plant, with no help from the high-heeled shoes at all...

I shuddered, thinking of the humiliation of the next few hours. Emmett would no doubt make fun and Alice would no doubt cheer and make a fool out of me by making me try on the dress, and Edward would no doubt... Well, what would Edward do? I didn't know.

I rubbed my eyes sleepily before opening them. When I did, I was looking into large, excited golden eyes that seemed to sparkle. I guess he was just that excited.

"Morning, sleepy. Are you ready to get -"

"Don't say it!" I interrupted rudely. His expression fell just a little bit, then picked up with double the excitement. "I do not want to hear about how I'm getting... _married_ today. Nope!"

Then Alice rushed into the room, and I knew I was in for it. She had a guilty-yet-I-have-something-planned look. I was terrified at once.

"Oh, no. What are you going to make me do?" I asked suspiciously.

"We are going to get you ready for your wedding, silly. Ahh! I'm so excited! Okay, first, we have to put your dress on, make sure it's exactly the right size, and if not, we can do a little clipping and sewing, it won't take long..." She rambled on while towing me to her and Jasper's huge room.

"Ugh..." I groaned. She had decorated it for the 'occasion.' There were flowers everywhere, and ribbons, and a small platform in the middle of the room covered with flowers and fancy stuff. I assumed I was going to stand on there for her inspection.

Edward waltzed into the room with unconscience grace and came to stand by my side. Alice didn't seem to notice until she turned around. "Gah!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing in here?! _**OUT**_!"

Alice had strict rules about never seeing the dress till the day of. Even though Edward had already seen the dress in her head, I suppose it is different in real life...

Edward skipped out of the room, happy as Santa on Christmas Day. _Hmph_, I thought as I narrowed my eyes after him. He was just doing that to make me mad. Nothing could spoil his mood today. Nothing.

As soon as Edward _clicked_ the door behind him, Alice rushed out of her closet with an armful of white fishnet, white silk fabric, and a soft-looking veil that probably went with the dress. It was all jumbled together in her arms until she dumped it onto the couch, staightening it out until it looked like a dress again. And it was going to look absolutely _horrible_ on me. She brought out the shoes that went with it, too. They were mega high-heeled with ribbons that snaked up my legs. I didn't get the point - nobody was going to see them anyways.

"So? What do you think?" Alice asked me excitedly. There were many things I wanted to say - some not nice at _all_. But, then again, the ensemble did look pretty. Well, probably not on _me_, but maybe on a model or a fashion commercial.

"It's..." I waited for added suspense. Alice bit her lip in anxiety. "... perfect." She exhaled in a loud _huff_.

"Thank you, Bella! You're the best. I'll owe you for a dec- I mean, a century!"

I smiled at her. After all, what's the worst that could happen? "Yeah, you _will_," I said anyway. She smiled back.

"Come on, let's try it on!" she said excitedly, and as I groaned, she held up the dress and told me to go in the - _huge_ - bathroom and change.

**Edward's POV**

_Ugh_! I thought. How was I ever going to get through this? Alice was making me get out of the room. I was not to see Bella until tonight. I was getting _married_ tonight. All of my family was going to be there, and I was getting married to the girl of my dreams. I was a nervous wreck. I was ready to break something. My stomach had been tying itself in knots all morning. How was I ever going to get through the rest of the day without my Bella? And, plus, I wouldn't even get to see her until she was walking down the isle, and me smiling idiotically.

How was I ever going to get through this?

I decided I'd better go hunting before the wedding. Even though it was quite gruesome, I'll admit, I didn't want to ruin the wedding by massacring a whole room - or tent - full of people. I was just happy we were getting married outdoors, so other scents could mix in and hopefully distract me from all the human blood.

"Jasper?" I asked in a conversational tone. It wasn't too soft, it wasn't too loud. But he would hear. He was by my side in half a second.

"Yes?" he asked, already guessing what was on my mind.

"Do you want to go hunt before tonight?" I asked him, reading his mind to get the answer: _Sure, why not?_

"Good. I'll go pack up. We can't be gone long, so I was thinking somewhere in northern Oregon. That should keep us busy long enough, right?"

_Yes, it should. But we definitely can't be gone too long. Alice would have my butt._

I smiled. "Yes, I know. Come on," I said, ascending the stairs to my - and Bella's - room.

"Edward?" I heard from Alice's room. It was Bella's human, but melodic and recognizable, voice.

"Yes, Bells?" I replied.

"Are you going hunting?" she asked. Then I heard an, "Ouch! Watch where you point that! It hurts us humans, you know!" I almost giggled. I would have if it had been anyone else possibly getting hurt.

"Yeah. I figured I'd rather be safe than sorry," I said, careful not to listen or see the scene that was playing through Alice's head. It would ruin the surprise.

"Okay. Have fun!" she exclaimed. I knew she didn't really mean it. It made her almost as anxious to be away from me as I was to be far from her. It was a good thing, though. I don't think I could live without her, but if she didn't want me...

"Come on, Edward. Let's _go_. We don't want to catch rush hour," Jasper joked. I laughed lightly, prancing into the room, all the knots in my stomach gone until I realized they were - and the reason for them - and they came back again. This time, it wasn't just my stomach. Man, if only I were human. Then I could take a hot shower and try to get all these freaking shoulder knots out. They were killing me. Ha ha. That was a joke. Come on, people!

**Bella's POV**

Edward was leaving. I tried not to concentrate on _that_. I would concentrate on the wedding. Yeah. Oh, no! That was just more stressful than the last thing. I could concentrate on... umm... Jake? No! Ugh. What was I going to do about him? No, you know what? I wasn't going to think of anything, _anything_ except how beautiful I looked in my dress. After all, it was amazing. And I looked really good. It showed every little curve, some I didn't know I had. It was perfect.

"Bella? Bella!" Alice snapped me out of my thinking process.

"Huh? Yeah," I said, befuddled.

"Could ya turn this way... _please_?" she asked me. I imagined she'd be getting a little annoyed with me. I was being more difficult than she probably thought possible for a human. Ugh. How was I ever going to pull today off?

**AN: Hey, guys. Thanks for reading. R&R please! I know you're all going to say it's horrible, but be a little nice, okay? It's only my second story.**

**P.S.: TWILIGHT IS THE BEST BOOK _EVER_!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go; more. That's all I have to say for now... **

**-- xliquidxpainx**

**Bella's POV**

"Ouch! Alice, would you quit poking me! I'm going to have to call Edward's cell and get him to come growl at you!" I knew that was highly unlikely, but I still threatened her.

"Oh, you won't need to do that," she said, eyes innocent and wide. "He returned an hour ago."

I was shocked. "_An hour_???" I screeched at the top of my lungs. "What- How- When did this happen?"

Alice was confused. "An hour ago..." she said slowly, like it was obvious.

"No, no! I meant why didn't you tell me?" I was angry. She could bother to tell me these things, you know.

"Because it would just freak you out anyways." Her cell phone rang at that moment, and she flitted off to take the call. I took this opportunity to step down from the platform.

"Ah, ah, ah," Rosalie said from the edge of the room, where she stood just moments before, watching our progress. "Get back up there. I shall be taking the Great Alice's place while she talks to the wedding... peoples."

I sighed helplessly and stepped back up, careful not to trip on my beautiful dress. Then I thought of something. "Rosalie?"

She looked up from where she was, already pinning something to the bottom of my dress. "Yes, Bella?" I wondered why she was being so nice to me all of a sudden. Her voice was curious, and soft at the same time, like today was the biggest day of her life, and maybe mine. Ha! If you think so, you're sadly mistaken. The happiest day of my life will be when this is over which will be... oh, today, never mind. Okay, the _end_ of today is the biggest day of my life. Fine, you win.

"Um..." I hesitated, biting my lip. "What- What was your first wedding like? With Emmett?"

She smiled unexpectedly, even though it was brilliant in contrast with her whiter-than-white teeth. "Oh, it was lovely! We had flowers much like yours, and my dress was beautiful, and Emmett... ahh, he looked _so amazing_ in that tux..." I cleared my throat. "Oh, sorry," she amended. "You're going to be fine, Bells, really."

I wasn't satisfied. "But weren't you nervous? _At all_?" I asked, bewildered.

She smiled knowingly this time, saying, "Yes, I was. God, you couldn't believe how nervous I was. I was worse than if I were in front of ten million people. I was a wreck!" she shouted, probably not knowing she was discouraging me with every word.

"But you know what, Bella?" she asked, kind again.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Everything turned out fine. I was nervous walking down the isle, but then Carlisle and Esme smiled at me in encouragement, and I held my head up high and _believed_ I could do it. And I did. All the fear melted away, and here I am," she said, gesturing to her beautiful body. She took a deep breath, satisfied with her description. "You know, no one except Edward has ever heard that."

"Wow, Rosalie. I can't believe you just told me that. Thanks," I said sincerely, not wanting to upset her, but then again, very grateful.

"You're welcome." Then she turned her head towards the door. "Alice is back." And, sure enough, Alice walked through the entrance and skipped right over to me, where she started helping Rosalie pin my dress up, where no one would see, and yet, I couldn't trip over the floor-length dress. But I might find a way, you never know.

"Who was it, Alice?" I asked her curiously. I wondered if there was anything else she was keeping from me.

"Oh, just the caterers. They'll be here around five," she told me, and her eyes were so innocent-looking that I had to believe her. That was, after all, something she was likely to get a call for.

"Good. And you're sure everything's going to be _perfect_?"

"Of course! I'm offended, Bella. Do you really think I would do it any less?" she asked me, putting on a face.

I laughed for the first time that day. "No. Thank you, Alice."

She smiled at me. "You're welcome, Bella. Now hold still! You're going to make me poke you."

**Esme's POV**

My son was getting married today! I couldn't believe it! And Bella was perfect for him. Everything was going to be perfect.

"Esme?" I heard a knock at the door. It was Carlisle.

"Come in, dear," I replied, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice. But, of course, it didn't fool him.

He waltzed in the door and came over to the loveseat to sit with me. "Excited?" he asked.

I gave him a "duh" look -- something I'd learned from Bella.

He chuckled, wringing his hads nervously. As if he really needed to do that. "So..." I trailed off. I couldn't think of words. Today, my dearest son, who had been alone all his life, was finally going to be a husband to the woman of his dreams. And I loved Bella so much. She was like a third daughter to me -- and soon she would be.

Carlisle laughed again, a high spirited laugh, at my expression.

**Alice's POV**

_Okay, so I need to get this... and then remind the caterers of... and make sure that..._, I thought, all the while working on Bella's beautiful designer dress. This was the day of both my brother's and her life. I was going to make it perfect. Absolutely perfect.

When the clock struck noon, I was finally done. I had checked every single thing off my to-do list for the wedding, and it was almost two o'clock. Emmett would be doing to vows, and Bella and Edward would be married. Nothing to worry about.

I was all nerves as I told Bella that Rosalie and I were finished pinning the flowers on her dress, and everything was done. I anxiously watched as she tiptoed slowly to the mirror, looking like a real vampire for the first time with her intricate curls running down her back and pinned up in the front.

We had made sure it was as curly as possible, and it now looked natural. She had flowers pinned in her hair and all over her dress, which were purple and blue flowers. We had even dyed some daisies pink. She had a poofy dress that had the veil's fabric on her arms and around the skirt. It went to her feet. Her shoulders were bare, and the top of the dress didn't start till the top of her arms, and that was where the sequins were.

Last, but the most important part of all, she had had us put on her makeup to make her look like a beautiful vampire -- just without the shadows under her eyes. We had put powder on, so she looked even paler, and she had loads of eye makeup, but it didn't look like she did, because it blended so well with her skin.

I was ecstatic. And, amazingly, so was she. She even took the time to half-run up to me and give me what I thought was supposed to be a tight hug. "Thank you, Alice," she whispered softly in my ear. My spirits were lifted. I felt proud, and joyously happier than I had in many years. She was truly and honestly grateful for my hard work, and she wasn't putting up a fight. This was perfect.

"When is the wedding?" she asked jumpily. I looked at her, bewildered. She giggled. "You know, all this stuff has made me realize -- you guys will do _anything_ for me! So, despite my reasoning, I'm actually excited to get married. Nothing would please me more than for everyone to see _this_," she explained whole-heartedly, gesturing to herself, and spinning around.

I smiled as brilliantly as I could, not able to wait to see how amazing this wedding would be.

**AN: Thanks for reading guys! Mwah, mwah! I know it took a long time to get out -- sorry. I forgot so many times. The little purple button is your bestest buddy, right??? I'm right, right? Okaaaay...**


	4. Chapter 4

**More more more! I know I've taken a long time to get this out -- sorry. I've been busy with school, I've had a science project due, an english essay, blah blah blah...**

**Anyways, I do not own any of the Twilight characters; I do, however, own the creation of this particular wedding!! (YAY!)**

**--Nikki**

**Emmett's POV**

Okay. I had my "appropriate priest's clothing" on (as Alice so put it) and I managed to make my hair look as decent as possible; as decent as it ever was. Today, for some reason, it seemed exceptionally messy, and it seemed to take longer to fix it. I fidgeted with my hair and clothing while trying to decide what type of fancy shoes to wear.

Edward said I had to make this perfect. If I mess this up, he will never forgive me. That I would be lucky if Bella forgave me at all either. So I wouldn't mess up. I would make it work flawlessly, and under no cercumstances... was I to... _crack up laughing._

**Edward's POV**

I took a couple deep, unnecessary breaths in front of the mirror... and then took a couple more... and then a few more... and then I just decided to go with panting like a dog. My foot tapped anxiously against the hardwood floor in my closet, and I had butterflies the size of elephants in my long-deprived stomach.

Hunting was a relief, but it didn't help. Three moutain lions and a bear cub weren't enough -- I felt like I needed more blood now than ever, especially with the nerves. The breathing was not helping, but only reminding me of how nerve-wrecking this was.

I almost swore to myself that I would faint (wink wink) in front of everybody and make a run for it -- very quickly.

But I could not do that to Bella. And, after all, this was _my_ proposal. She didn't even want to get married. I was making her do this. Or, she was making herself do this for her own reasons, whichever way one looked at it.

I was so selfish! I'd forced her into this, and now look at me! I was getting ready to bail on her and everyone else.

_Edward, don't do it. You know what it would do to Bella_, came a thought from the next room. It was Alice, getting my beautiful girl ready, and she had seen what I was going to do.

"I won't," I said, knowing she would hear. _Good, _she thought to me. _Especially considering how be-e-a-yootiful your wife-to-be looks! Ohmigosh, I can't believe I pulled all this together! Everything's going to be perfect, Edward. I just hope Emmett doesn't crack up. I see him trying to keep a straight face._

"Oh, Emmett," I muttered playfully. He didn't have as delicate hearing as Alice, but he would hear. I was surprised when I realized that Bella couldn't hear our conversation. As I always was when I realized that kind of stuff.

Alice burst in the door then -- not that I didn't hear her coming -- her fce exuberant with pure joy. "You would not believe how awesome Bella looks. You're going to flip!"

I found myself unconciously searching through her head, but all I found was a steel wall -- literally, she was thinking of a steel wall, and that's what I found. I sighed.

Alice giggled. "Sorry, brother. I had to. Looks like you were doing it again. You know that's bad of you," she chatsied me.

I smiled slightly, forgiving. I knew it was wrong of me. "Sorry, Alice. I'll try not to do it to anyone else. They're not as experienced as you."

She laughed whole-heartedly, now, saying, "They're actually _more_ experienced than I am, they just can't _block_ like I can. I have many a talent, Edward."

I grinned. "I guess you do. So how does Bella look? Other than 'be-e-a-yootiful'?" I teased.

"Really, honestly, and truly?"

I was confused. "Of course."

She smiled slyly. _You're going to think she's sooo hot._

I was taken aback slightly, but other than that, I was ecstatic -- on the inside. I managed to look only polite, but I thought she saw through me. I couldn't tell -- that damn steel wall was still there.

She grinned hugely, knowing what I was searching for. "Nope."

I shook my head, sighing. Somehow, the butterflies were all gone.

**Second Person:**

As Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme set up the tables, Edward and Isabella sat inside the house, in different rooms, on different sides of the house, on different floors. Alice was extra careful of that brother of hers, who was bound to peek sometime. And we couldn't have that, now could we?

Bella was pacing her huge room, careful not to twist an ankle in those four-inch deadly heels, although it was an intriguing idea. She loved her dress, of course. It was perfect, she looked beautiful, like a real vampire. What she was afraid of was all those people... and that carpet that she could trip over... and most of all, that beautiful, expensive, huge _ring_.

_I want to get married, I want to get married. Just get up there and say the vows, Bells. How hard could it be?! Focus!_ she was thinking silently.

Meanwhile, Edward, all nerves and practically chewing his perfect bottom lip off, was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, head in hands, trying to get a hold on himself. Bella was worried, though. Why shouldn't he be?

_Because I'm supposed to be the more self-controlled person! This is _not_ self-controlled! I'm going insane. But how hard could it be? Focus!_

As the guests started arriving around three o'clock, and the bride and groom started preparing around three-thirty, everyone was nervous, excited, and preparing for the wedding of a lifetime -- and maybe, just maybe, the wedding of forever.

**Oh... my... gosh. This was a shortish chapter, and kind of hard to write! Jeez, you will never believe how long it takes to finally get to the _wedding_ part of the story. Anyway, I promise the actual wedding will be in the next chapter. I promise, promise, promise.**

**Luv to all who review! Thank you, thank you! (takes three bows, and leaves the spotlit stage)**

**-- lolz, Nikki**


	5. Chapter 5

**Long time no update, huh? Sorry.**

**Here you go...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. Let's put it that way. I do own this version of the story, though. : )**

**-- Nikki**

**BPOV**

Amazing. I actually didn't faint when Alice jumped in the room quickly and said, "It's time. Move your little heiny out to the back yard, missy." I think she was just as surprised as I was that I didn't put up a _major_ fuss about it. Usually I would be kicking and screaming. Not that this happened to me every day. Jeez, this was huge! I was getting married. W-O-W.

She took me out the back door, but not before she prepped me. "Walk _slowly_, Bella. I don't want you to trip, and you need to look extra beautiful, as always. Please, please, _please_, for heaven's sake, don't trip! Here, let me fix your dress. You wrinkled it a little in the back," she said, reaching around to fix the silk fabric on my lower back. There were strings crossing there, too, so it was hard to get around. Somehow, she managed to get it right again.

"Okay. Get up there, say the vows, try not to faint. Okay?" I nodded my headvigorously. The more I thought about it... the more I realized I actually _wanted_ to get married. My God, how delirious was I?! But I wanted it. I liked Edward's idea of belonging to him and _no one else_. I wanted him to belong to me, too. So I think I walked a little too quickly down the aisle with Charlie at my side, but oh, well. My dad said nothing, but I could practically feel the confusion, anxiety, and happiness coming from him.

Because as soon as I walked up the steps, Edward looked at me with such joy that I had to smile brilliantly back. I don't know what emotion hit his face then, but I didn't personally care. I turned to face Emmett. I focused on trying not to crack up at the outfit he was wearing. He held the book in front of him as he read it aloud:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today for the joining of these two people..." Hearing him say this was actually kind of funny. Edward took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I looked up at him, and there he was, holding back a smile. It was quite an effort. That only made me want to laugh more.

Emmett caught my eye, and saw me smiling a little. He kept reading, but gave me a 'Don't even think about it' look. I nodded slowly, inconspiculously. No one but Edward and Emmett -- and maybe some other vampires here -- would see it.

And then... it was over. "You may now kiss the bride." Edward took me into his arms and swept me into the most passionate kiss we have had yet. It was amazing, and I think I was closer to fainting than I had been when I was preparing in my room earlier; and that was pretty close!

We turned to face the audience, and I let out a sigh of relief. That wasn't that bad, was it? My goodness, why did I always make such a fuss over these things? How childlike of me.

Renee was in the front row, as well as Charlie and my aunt from Alabama. I smiled at them, and even Charlie grinned genuinely. I looked a couple of rows back to see the rest of the Cullens, who were cheering wildly. Just like the pack, who were across the aisle and towards the front. I caught Jacob's eye. He was in full pout mode when I saw him earlier, but now, his emotions under control, he was smiling, slapping high fives with the rest of the pack, and whistling. I swear I even saw him wink a little at me. I made a move to wink back.

Edward and I walked back down the aisle, and I linked arms with him. He looked down at me, and I blinked back. He took that as an invitation to kiss me again.

For once, I didn't care that anyone else was around us. I just kissed him back as hard as I could. But, for once, we didn't stop. And I wasn't embarrassed. Everyone stood there, watching us practically make out, and I just focused on him, and his tongue, slowly snaking its way into my mouth and running over my bottom lip. I shivered in pleasure.

And then it clicked. Tonight was the night. I was going to loose my virginity. My heart went balistic, and Edward pulled away, afraid he'd done something. And he totally had.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He whispered in my ear. I shook my head, mouthing 'later' to him. He nodded seriously, and then dragged me over to where the crowd was waiting.

"That was some kiss Bella, Edward," Quil managed to get in. I considered kicking him in the shin, but that wouldn't have done any good.

I glared at him instead. "Yes, Quil. It was really very nice, wasn't it?" I teased him. He jerked the glass of wine he was drinking away, spraying out his drink to the side. Then he started cracking up. I couldn't help but join in. Edward just smiled, happy that I had gone with the program so easily.

Then he looked up at Jacob, and his smile instantly vanished. He snatched me away from Quil, pulling me away from the pack; away from Jacob. Something Jake had thought had set Edward off, because he was no longer smiling and was all seriousness as he led me inside.

"Sorry, Bella," He forced out.

"It's... okay, I guess," I said in confusion. He just stared at me. I finally realized that he was looking for an explanation of why my heart went into hyperdrive before.

"Oh!" I gasped. "Um... it was just that, I... uh..." I was at a loss for words. How exactly could I tell him I was worried about loosing my virginity? It was my idea in the first place, gosh!

"Go on..." he trailed off, just about as confused as me. He waited, but I just couldn't talk. "Bella, tell me. It's okay." He pulled me into his stone embrace, his cheek grazing the top of my head. I'd never really felt this short, except when I was around Jake. But then I realized I wanted to know how tall he was. I'd never really asked.

"How tall are you, Edward?" I blurted out. He seemed shocked, but answered my question. "Six three." I tried to cover my surprise, but it just wasn't working. I was only five four. He was almost a foot taller than me! Holy cow!

"Now will you tell me?" He asked. Edward really didn't get distraced easily, did he?

"I... I realized what we were going to do... tonight. That's why you let loose so much with that kiss, earlier," I admitted with my head hanging down. It was hard to admit this out loud.

He nodded understandingly. Then he chuckled. "I guess it is a little nerve-wrecking, huh?" I nodded, glad he understood.

He wrapped his arms around me, then scooped me up bridal style -- ironically -- and took me into his room. Then I noticed all the flowers. They were everywhere. On the bed, on the dresser, littering the floor, on the window seat, on the night stands. There were all kinds of flowers too. My favorite were the white roses in the middle of the king sized bed. I picked them up after Edward had dropped me, seeing who they were from. The card read:

_I knew you'd see these first. And I knew you'd like them. I love you, sweetheart._

_Edward_

My eyes teared up humanly. I looked back at Edward. "I love you too, sweetheart." Now that we were married, I found it appropriate to use little names like that.

He smiled beautifully.

**---**

That night, we actually did it. _It_. Amazingly, it didn't hurt, he didn't kill me, and it was just about the best thing that has happened to me. Ever.

I knew it wouldn't hurt, and I knew he wasn't goint to kill me. I guess it was just him that was surprised. I just smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

**---**

Over the next few weeks, we got used to this whole 'being married' thing. We started planning our honeymoon, and Renee and of course Alice helped. We were officially going somewhere mucho tropical, but out of the way, so Edward could be out in the sun. To tell you the truth, I was actually excited to see what Edward looked like on a beach, sparkling, splashing water with his shirt off...

Oh, yeah. And we started using those little names more often. He now started calling me 'sweetheart' and 'honey' (or hon for short). He also calls me babe on rare occasions. Oh, how I love rare occasions.

Take last night for example. I was watching _Titanic_ on a random TV channel, and I was just to the part where Jack starts dying. I felt the tears run down my face, just like most of the girls who watch this movie. My eyes get puffy and red, but I can't stop it. The Rose starts shaking him and saying, "Jack! There's a boat!" I sob and sob. Finally Edward walks into the room, holding a box of chocolates. He knows the girlie chick flick drill. I laugh and smile at him through my tears and rip through the chocolates like there's no tomorrow.

"You okay, babe?" he asks me. My tears stop stupidly and I look at him like he just told me the most romantic thing in the world. And I think he just has.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Now," I said, putting down the chocolates to wrap my arms around his waist and pull him down onto the loveseat. Loveseat. Such an appropriate name, huh? I start kissing him, and he kisses me back.

After having... lost my virginity to Edward, we actually have become very public about our kissing. Usually now, every time we kiss especially if we're alone, it turns out into a total makeout fest. And I love it. Edward doesn't really seem to mind.

**---**

It's been two weeks, we've been to Fiji and back, and in two days, Edward is going to turn me into a vampire. How amazing is that?!?! My heart goes crazy when I get near him, now. Even crazier than normal. I look into his eyes at night, and see the pain, but also the joy that comes from them. I know everything's going to be okay.

I was going to spend forever with Edward, and Jake wasn't mad at me. I think he actually excepted that he wasn't getting me back.

Forever with Edward was sounding really nice to me. Especially if he keeps calling me that little name I'm addicted to: love.

**Thank you guys! I loved all the reviews, and I know you'll probably want more, but this is the end. : (((**

**Sorry. But hey, now you can move on to my other fanfictions! YAY!! XD**


End file.
